A Stay At Hell
by BGWhovian
Summary: Sorry it has nothing to do with Married With Children but I had to choose a category.
1. Chapter 1

**A STAY AT HELL**

Tolbuhin, the city of none more than 10 stories. I wanted to kill myself because I knew I had to go there. When my plane landed in Varna I got out, I saw just a tiny bit of the city and I realised that... THIS PLACE ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH EVEN FOR A SUICIDE! So I went to Tolbuhin by bus from Varna. That was the longest bus trip ever! A fat woman sat next to me.'Напрей малко место де да та еба в газа ма п*тка долна!' she said. I didn't understand her (it)... And I wasn't very sure that those were even proper words. She smelled like [CENSORED] and [CENSORED] covered with [CENSORED] and filled with [CENSORED]. At one moment her fat started to move and push all the passengers... including the bus driver. Don't ask how I survived sitting next to her at that moment... It was a cruel trip.

19:30PM

I arrived at Tolbuhin and my phone rang. It was my boss, who sent me there. He really didn't like me. Once I blew up his coffee... don't ask how... And that other time I killed his wife just to make him angry... Ah memories... So anyway. Mr. Boss called me and said 'MUAHAHAHAHA!'. He continued with the evil laugh for about 4 hours. After that I put my phone in my back pocket and started farting REALLY HARD! I bet he could smell it through the phone!... And that is the story of how I blew up my bosses phone.

23:30PM

After that long and serious conversation with Boss (yeah that's his name). I went to a hotel (seriously it's his real name!) at the city centre. When I entered my room I took deep breath to get used to the smell of the room... NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN! There was urine on the bed, on the floor, on the TV, on the table, on the chair and there was a huge turd under the bed. The walls of the bathroom were brown and they didn't smell very good... The hall was the cleanest place of the hotel so I slept there.

06:30AM

It was early in the morning when something woke me up. Something was hitting me right in the head! I opened my eyes and saw the fat smelly woman from the bus, fatter than ever! I paid her to get rid of the giant turd that was under the bed... She ate it... And left a new one. I puked on the floor, on the bed, on the table and on the 1960's TV. I finally got to the bathroom to puke there but I already had it all out. The fat woman raised her right eyebrow and scratched her giant ass with her claws. A UFO fell from there (unidentified falling object). I couldn't understand what it was. It was a brown, long, smelly, turd looking object. I still can't work out what it was. Well it was soft so I put it in my pillow. The FBW (fat bus woman) looked at me like she wanted to eat it, but I kicked her out. It wasn't easy.

08:00AM

Later that morning I went out for some "fresh" air. 'Ah the smell of Tolbuhin... Oh wait that's a dead black guy. Someone must be filming a movie here' I said and puked on the black guy's face. A cop saw me 'Meh.' he said and continued walking.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**A STAY AT HELL 2**

2 DAYS LATER

Ten years have passed… Don't look at the "2 DAYS LATER" up there! They felt like ten years! So anyway in those 2 days the FBW got so hungry that her stomach could be heard on Mars! There were earthquakes, or as I call them "Fat Bus Quakes" or "Fatso Quakes" or just "Fat Quakes". But it was all over when she ate half a donkey…

08:00 AM

I was having my "Early Daily American Cup Of Coffee" (EDACOC) when I heard a loud noise coming from the bathroom. There was nothing. But while I was looking at the toilet…

*Wild FBW appears*

*FBW used fart*

*I used RUN*

*… it failed…*

I couldn't escape because the FBW was blocking the door. She looked like she was getting ready to do something. Something not good… The smell of her fart knocked me unconscious.

11:00 AM

I woke up lying naked on a bed. Why wasn't I tied to the bed? Well there was a giant object on me. I was too afraid to look at that object. But I did… It wasn't an object and that wasn't a bed under me… I was on a pile of naked people. It seemed like they were all sleeping or they just couldn't stand the smell of [CENSORED] and [CENSORED] covered with [CENSORED] and filled with [CENSORED] and they died… But wait! THAT SMELLS FAMILIAR! Then I realised that I was on FBW territory. Everything around me was [CENSORED]. My phone rang. It was in my back pocket so I moved my ass cheeks to answer. It was my boss. "How's it going?" he asked while laughing evilly. I was getting ready to answer that question but I heard footsteps. It was the FBW with a fork in her buttocks. "ВРЕМЕ ЗА ЕБАНЕ!" she yelled… Absolutely no idea what that means… But I was still frightened to death. "What was that beautiful voice?" my boss asked while the FBW was raping the person who was on top of the pile. With the fork into the arse! She continued with the fork raping for about 2 hours; five minutes per person. When she got to me I told her "You must meet my boss! He loves you! If you get married you will be able to fork rape him anytime you want!" She liked that and let me go. "Take me to your boss!" she said while she was eating the other half of the donkey I mentioned earlier.

13:00PM

On a bus to Varna… FBW next to me… again… On a plane to London… next to the FBW… Plane lop-sided. "So what's your name?" I asked her. It was sort of rude to call her the FBW but I didn't care much. I asked out of curiosity. "I don't have a name because I ate it." She said… Yeah that's exactly what she said. Don't expect a huge cliffhanger here, we'll reach London in part 3.

TO BE CONTINUED… AGAIN!...


	3. Chapter 3

**A STAY AT HELL 3**

3:00AM

It was a quiet night in London… NOT! There was a loud noise coming from the sky. A plane was trying to land (guess which one). But it was lop-sided! "FBW! Go to the middle!" I yelled. The plane was going up and down while the FBW was walking. You'll probably ask "HOW THE FUCK DID THE PLANE EVEN GET UP THERE WITH THAT THING INSIDE?!". Well I've been asking myself that question all my life… Anyway, we landed (another mystery of the Universe).

8:00AM

We waited at the airport for the sun to rise…

14:00PM

No sun yet…

16:00PM

Damn! I was sitting too close to the FBW and her fat was blocking the sunlight.

"When will you stop insulting fat people?" she asked me.

"That's a completely stupid question my good piggy. You see, a long time ago, far away on the planet Fatso, there were the fat women. While on Earth were the humans. Everything was fine until one fat woman calculated that she would weigh less on Earth and told the others. We all know that the laws of physics are completely irrelevant to fat women but they were as stupid as hell. So they crashed into Earth and killed the dinosaurs and then began the **Fat Age**…"

"Did you just make this up?"

"How dare you question my history knowledge you fat cow?!"

"Be careful with what you say! What goes around… Comes around!"

"Well considering your orbit it has about a decade to go around you!"

She got angry (and fat of course), her skin turned red, her fat started shaking and the planet with it.

"Stop! You'll rip a hole in the fabric of reality! Let's go meet the boss."

Phew! She stopped!

20:00PM

Finally! At Boss's office… Well in front of the door to his office. I was getting ready to open the door. The FBW was behind me… and to my left and right. So I opened the door and there it was… The bigger on the inside office with sofas, chairs, fish tanks, gold, diamonds, pictures of fat women porn and other junk… But right in the middle of the room was "The Desk" (not just a desk, but "The Desk"). "The Desk" was made of pure gold covered with diamond dust and small gems shining at its edges. In front of it was a small pool with oil where Boss likes to swim naked. And that is what he was doing when we came in. Aaaaaghh! My eyes! It hurts so much! He was an old, fat, short, wrinkled little bald man… AND HE WAS NAKED! AND COVERED WITH OIL!

FBW came in and licked all the oil from his disgusting body. Then they started having sex and I fell unconscious.

23:00PM

I opened my eyes and all I could see was a lamp shining in my eyes. "Deeper! Deeper!" was a noise I suddenly heard. When I got up… I saw them on "The Desk" both naked, both with huge dicks. There was sperm all over the room from both of them and they were still "generating" more! FBW hat her (its) dick inside Boss's fat arse and he was the one screaming "Deeper!". She listened to him and she got her dick so deep that it came out of his mouth and he started licking it while it was making more sperm. Can you imagine sex like that!?

Suddenly "The Desk" broke. The FBW started eating it but Boss stopped her by cutting her dick with a diamond. So she ate her own dick because she thought that it was some kind of giant sausage. The twenty-storey building couldn't take all of this and it collapsed. Both Boss and FBW were dead but I hid under their fat while the building was falling and I survived. While leaving the site I looked back at them one last time. I shouldn't have done that! It gave me nightmares because somehow the FBW's dick was in Boss's arse and coming out of his mouth and his dick was in her arse and coming out of her mouth!

Best ending ever!


End file.
